Dishwasher appliances generally include a tub and spray assemblies. The spray assemblies direct sprays of wash fluid onto articles within the tub during operation of the dishwasher appliance, and the wash fluid sprayed from spray assemblies eventually flows to a sump typically positioned at a bottom portion of the tub. To supply wash fluid to the spray assemblies, dishwasher appliances generally include a recirculation pump, which may receive wash fluid from the sump to recirculate within the tub.
To protect the recirculation pump and to prevent food and other undesirable particles from being sprayed onto the articles when the wash fluid is recirculated, one or more filters usually are positioned in the sump upstream of the pump to filter the particles from the wash fluid. During wash cycles, the filters can saturate with particles and clog, and clogged filters can negatively affect performance of dishwasher appliances. Thus, dishwasher appliance users are instructed to remove and clean the filters at regular intervals. However, removing and cleaning filters can be tedious and inconvenient. Accordingly, a dishwasher appliance with features for assisting with cleaning filters of the dishwasher appliance would be useful.
After wash cycles are complete, soiled wash fluid is removed or drained from the tub. Dishwasher appliances generally include a separate drain pump that is operable to drain the soiled wash fluid from the sump. However, providing a drain pump that is separate from the recirculation pump can increase a cost of the associated dishwasher appliance. Accordingly, a dishwasher appliance with features for recirculating wash fluid within the tub and for draining wash fluid from the tub without requiring multiple pumps would be useful.